[unreadable] Significant needs exist at the national level for skilled veterinary scientists who are trained in modern research methods to work with and interpret the data generated from the use of animal models of human disease. The proposed training program will provide an environment for veterinary students at the OSU, College of Veterinary Medicine to attain specific technical and conceptual skills to perform hypothesis-based research involving biochemical and molecular systems, as well as animal models of human disease. Veterinary students will be trained in state-of-the-art molecular and cellular techniques to systematically evaluate models of human disease. The training program will be coordinated through an established dual degree graduate program in the College of Veterinary Medicine and supported by an interdisciplinary group of basic and clinical scientists with ongoing collaborative programs at the OSU and Children's Hospital. The scientists have expertise in endocrinology, infectious disease, genetics, oncology, molecular biology, nutrition, immunology, physiology, biochemistry, and pathology. Selected veterinary students will be recruited through a targeted admissions process and be enrolled as dual degree graduate/professional students (vME7) after their first year in veterinary school. Trainees will gain knowledge and skills to fully understand and evaluate a variety of models of human disease through both didactic coursework and applied training in public health service funded laboratories. In addition, trainees will interact with the multidisciplinary faculty to identify the range of research problems related to public health and comparative medicine. They will acquaint themselves with the ongoing basic and clinical research studies in the laboratories and clinical sites of the participating faculty, and select a research problem. Following the selection of a preceptor and research problem, the trainee will participate in the design and performance of experiments, as well as analysis and presentation of data regarding the research project. The students will perform at least one year of full time and comprehensive research and didactic course training prior to completion of their clinical training for the D.V.M. degree. Students will be expected to earn the M.S. or Ph.D. degree concurrent or upon completion of the D.V.M. degree. Therefore, trainees will acquire a broad background in molecular biology, genetics, pathology, Iaboratory animal medicine, as well as research design methodology, to provide trainees the skills needed to work in research teams to fulfill national needs in the development of skilled veterinary-scientists with state-of-the-art research skills. [unreadable] [unreadable]